


Down Under

by IMemeReylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, Sexual thoughts, Slight Sexual Objectification, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMemeReylo/pseuds/IMemeReylo
Summary: ‘I’m sitting under a desk and a man came and sat here. I don’t think he saw me and I don’t know how to get out. HELP ME!’Rey sends the message to her friend, Finn and hopes he’ll help her out of her situation.In which Rey crawls under a desk in the student library after panicking about finals and Ben takes her seat.





	Down Under

Finals are hell.

The last couple of weeks have been the most stressful of her life. The last year of college has ended up being a chaotic mix of questionable energy drinks and headbutting textbooks. 

Which is totally fine for men named Kyle but for Rey, it’s against the norm. She’s always been an overachiever, skipping parties for nights in the library.

It’s where she is now. The lead up to finals means 24/7 access, not that many take advantage of it. Most cram as much as they can but still find a good balance between academia and social activities. Not her. Despite it being 3am, she’s typing, tired eyes scanning the computer screen like she’s more Terminator than human. 

Then out of nowhere, a panic sets in and she realises she might flunk these last few tests and lose everything she has worked for. It’s so sudden and startling that she practically throws her textbook and bag across the room as if they burned her. She jabs her finger at the power button and scans the empty room.

“I’ll be back,” she whispers to no one.

Maybe she really is the Terminator.

Then she promptly drops to the floor and rolls under the desk, squeezing herself into the furthest corner. It’s darker under there with only the hum of the computer to keep her company. She’s not exactly sure why it calms her. Maybe it’s a weird evolutionary thing, curled up in the dark like she’s chilling in her mom’s womb again where all was safe. It’s a little too late to crawl back up there so this substitute will have to suffice.

Time goes on and she finds herself falling asleep. Despite the cramped conditions, she’s totally relaxed and wants to laugh at just how stupid she is for freaking out the way she did. 

All she needs is a good sleep, some more of those caffeine loaded energy drinks to bring her back up to Duracell energy bunny status and some reassuring words from her roommates. Besides, after these last few finals, she can let loose and have some fun, let her hair down for once and just live. 

With a smile, she inhales and begins to crawl out from underneath the desk when she’s stopped right in her tracks.

Footsteps sound through the library, growing louder and louder until they stop right in front of her desk. She cups her mouth, covering her squeak as the man takes her seat and scoots forward, caging her in. In her panic, she scrambles to evade his long legs and finds herself pressed against the back of the desk. He makes himself comfortable and the clicking of keys soon fills the silence.

The first thing she notices is just how long his legs actually are. They’re so long, he gets an automatic pass for his man spreading. She briefly wonders what people thought of him if he rides the subway, there’s no way he could sit and not open his legs in that way. If she needed a seat, she would gladly sit between them if he was willing. Take one for the team.

She blinks, scolding herself for such a thought but it’s pretty fucking hard to keep her thoughts PG when the clear outline of the biggest cock she’s ever seen is staring straight at her. It strains against the denim, she says a prayer for his zip and buttons for their efforts to contain him and then curses them, way too interested in seeing what he’s packing. If he could just flop out for a second, maybe that could be the refuelling she needs to get her mind back into her finals headspace.

It’s a lie. She’s fooling no one.

She gazes down at her forearm, briefly comparing sizes before she realises just how much trouble she’s in. The biggest cock in the west is right in front of her and as is the tallest man she’s ever encountered. If he were to find her under here, down under and undoubtedly flushed, he’d likely report her to the campus police.

So like any other sane person, she slides her phone from her pocket, doing the best she can to keep quiet and snaps a photo of him and her predicament. 

Luckily, her phone’s on silent so when she writes up her caption, no sounds are to be heard.

_‘I’m sitting under a desk and a man came and sat here. I don’t think he saw me and I don’t know how to get out. HELP ME!’_

If Finn could turn up and somehow distract him, she could crawl out of her hiding place and escape, dignity in tact. It sounds simple enough.

She chews her lip as she waits for a reply. She knows he’s awake and he replies within a minute.

It’s a photo of him and Poe in bed, both caught in midlaugh with a caption of their own. 

_‘OMG...but he’s packing, that’s easily a footlong.’_

Rey clamps her hand over her mouth and bites back a laugh. She’s a little obsessed with Subway, practically lives on their subs. It gets her thinking and she has to agree but still, she’s stuck with said footlong. It’s not like she can have a taste, thank him for the freshness and leave.

Obviously, her friends are no real help so she pockets her phone again and sighs, now totally resigned to her fate. Sooner or later, he’ll leave. She can forget about this whole ordeal and go back to worrying about finals and fill her belly with a couple of footlongs.

At one point, he palms his cock through his jeans and adjusts himself. It makes her gulp and she can’t be certain he didn’t hear that but everything continues as normal. She definitely doesn’t try to think about just how much his hand dwarfed his cock. She shakes the thoughts from her head, she isn’t a virgin but she lacks experience and she knows she can’t be dreaming up ways of how she could handle said cock. It looks as if she’d need a licence to do so. Maybe special training. 

Okay, she’s exaggerating but she knows there’s no way she could even wrap her hand around it. Her panties are wet and she’s all pent up and there’s nothing she can do about it.

She thinks he’ll leave soon. 

Except, hours pass and he doesn’t leave. Nope, he settles into a good routine. She can hear him sipping something, likely coffee or an energy drink so she just knows he’s in this for the long haul. 

He moves around a lot, swivelling in his chair and nearly kicks her once or twice. The squeak of the old chair keeps her from falling asleep so she can’t hate him too much. At least he smells nice. She can tell he’s showered recently, unlike her because who can read textbooks in the shower? The pages would get wet.

Just as she feels herself falling asleep, he surprises her by standing up and walking out of sight.

It seems almost to good to be true but this could be her last chance. So she moves forward with caution, mom didn’t raise no fool, and does so until her head pokes out. She can’t see him. Victory sets in and she crawls out and rises up, stretching. 

Just as he walks back into the room.

Despite having spent a solid portion of her night staring at his lower half, he’s not what she was expecting.

First off, he’s taller than she ever could have imagined and not just tall, he’s big in general. From his thick middle and broad shoulders, he’s just pure muscle. Pale too. With dark, expressive eyes hidden behind thick framed glasses perched on a long nose and hidden more by even darker hair. It’s thick and glossy unlike her own, settling nicely around his jaw. The tips of his ears poke out of his wavy locks. Their bright red, just like his cheeks.

He stills, his brows rise up as he scans her and then the desk.

She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

“You were under the desk,” he says, the deep timber of his voice roots her to the spot. 

He says it like he’s questioning her despite having seen her crawl out from under it like some troll under a bridge, with no grace and likely looking a bit scary from too many days without sleep.

“I’m sorry! I was studying here and I began to freak out, I think I might fail these finals and I sat under the desk to calm down but you came along and I didn’t know how to tell you! I wasn’t looking at anything, I promise,” she hurries out, blushing bright pink.

She can’t look at him anymore and feels tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Everything’s so fucked up, he’s going to tell everyone that’s she some weird creep who hangs out under desks on the off chance she can catch a glimpse of some good packages.

She begins to breathe a little uneasy and covers her eyes with the heels of her palm as she tries to calm down.

Then she feels his hands on her shoulders. It startles her and she gazes up at him. Instead of looking at her in disgust, he appears genuinely worried. His eyes are like warm whiskey and she focuses on them as he runs his hands down her arms.

“Hey, it’s okay. I believe you.”

She laughs, relief filling her system and he smiles.

“I get it. I’ve had my fair share of panic attacks in this library. I kind of envy you, I could never fit under those desks. If I could, I would’ve done the same,” he explains and she feels lighter.

“I’m just so sorry, I should’ve tried to say something.”

He shrugs.

“I would’ve done the same. Are you okay? Can I walk you back to your dorm? You look like you could sleep for a hundred years. My name’s Ben, by the way.”

“I’m Rey, and yes, I’d like that,” she smiles, caught off by his kindness and understanding.

They both gather up their bags and books, he carries hers. When they reach her dorm, he hesitates.

“Maybe we can grab a coffee sometime? After finals, of course,” he says, obviously nervous.

She doesn’t even need to think about it.

“I’d love that, Ben.”


End file.
